guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/N Touch Ranger
/Archive1 /Archive2 /Archive3 __TOC__ Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Been using this for ages as my main PvE build and for all of my ranger heroes. (With a slight modification though. See my variation.) -- (talk) 07:31, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #Great build for PvE. I have used this since Factions came out, and it has never let me down. (Thou I use Gem's variation.) --Kalomeli (talk) 07:33, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #That wasn't unexpected or anything. -Auron 07:40, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #Lame but effective. 132.203.83.38 07:48, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #Touchers: In PvP, lame, but good, in PvE great. Too bad I got Acolyte Sousuke and Master of Whispers, so I can't try touching Heroes... - (Abedeus) 12:13, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Kole's Torment Why do we remove Kole's Torment of the equipement ? I think is the best staff and own other hand and focus... --benoitflageol Staves are only better than wand + focus for enchanting mods, which you don't actually need unless you're using blood ritual or BiP. --Silk Weaker 05:11, 4 December 2006 (CST) Heroes Am I the only one who made his Acolyte Jin a touch ranger? --Mgrinshpon 07:55, 20 January 2007 (CST) :All of my ranger heroes are touhers. :P And my main character. -- (talk) 09:25, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Looks really interesting. The truth is I rarely want a real ranger hero, and there's just no reason to have both Margrid and Jin most of the time (occasionally want one to interrupt). So I could easily make Jin a touch ranger, and find room for Awaken the Blood and Blood Ritual. The question is really can energy be managed in any way other than OoB? If so, I can then swap MoW back so curses, and let Jin handle Spoil Victor as well, since it's blood. -DV —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 169.226.213.180 ( ) }. :::I haven't come up with a better solution for energy management. Just as a hint, my hero toucher build is here. -- (talk) 14:10, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::Appreciate the link. I just made a template for mine, only difference is I'm including Blood Ritual and Awaken the Blood. I figure if it's ever necessary I can quickly swap SV for OoB, and while the power will suffer somewhat for any extended fight, it'll still be worth it to take down bosses and have a solid damage dealer along the way. OoB as was advised will remain my default. ::::Marksman's Wager works great. Just have a bow in your secondary item slot (or keep it out all the time if you want). At 16 expertise you're going to be getting a lot of energy from it. Just drain your energy down to nothing, find a target that has no blocking capabilities, and fill up. It takes about 5 seconds to go from 0 to 45. VegaObscura 09:26, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::::5 seconds, while the cast time of OoB is almost instant. OoB has a pretty long recharge and it doesn't fill you to max energy, but you shouldn't be waiting for your energy to get really low before using it. Use it instantly when you are able to get the max beneift from it. -- (talk) 14:18, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::True it does have a considerably longer downtime when you DO use it, but you only have to use it once for about every 5-10 times you would use OoB. Also OoB cannot keep your energy sustained even if you use it at every recharge unless the enemy is doing a lot of kiting so you would eventually have to stop and wait on your energy before you could do an effective amount of touching. I'm not saying its BETTER exactly, because each have their strengths and weaknesses. Just make sure you use a shortbow or a recurve bow or your enemy will dodge all your shots draining your energy fast. VegaObscura 20:58, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Im currently testing touch ranger to see if i like it so far lvl 8...not really enjoying it :P Chrisworld 16:49, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Well DUH, you need 16 expertise after all.. — Skuld 16:53, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Expertise is for the weak. -Ichigo724 16:56, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::and the intelligent...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.67.50.54 ( ) }. ::::Details, details. –Ichigo724 16:08, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::Touchers don't work well below level 20. 17-19 works somehow, but not very well really. -- (talk) 16:27, 30 January 2007 (CST) While scrolling through the PvE hero build category I realised this wasn't there. Added it in. -- (talk) 18:59, 11 March 2007 (CDT) DUH yourself "Well DUH, you need 16 expertise after all.." yea i know but im starting to think its a dumb wasted build... I was thinking about just dropping all the Toch crap and being a normal ranger. -- Chrisworld 16:58, 28 January 2007 (CST) Good job? then dont post crap that ur lvl 8 ranger isnt a good touch ranger i dont post stuff like my lvl 8 55 monk sux then complain on the build Question? How do you got Offering Of Blood at level 8? O_o? That probably has something to do with it being real bad... PvE Rapta removed the general PvE tag, but I added it back. This build is a marvelous PvE build, used by me and many guildies and in game friends. This is my rangers main PvE build and I've used it to beat almost every mission of the game, excluding only one or two where an interrupter was better suited. -- (talk) 18:47, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Seconded. The damage output combined with self healing and near constant evasion make it perfect for PvE. There are only a few instances where I see it having drawbacks, but those are few and far between. --Ryard 19:46, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Just looked through all of the game missions to gather a list of those where this might not be too good. (Solo or du owith henchmen/heroes. A full human team will counter most of these problems) There are a lot of missions which this build can solo more easily than many solo builds and this can even be used for farming. (Got 3 Ghial's Staffs on 4 runs last weekend even though I hate farming) ::*Mursaat Towers are a killer, but the RoF missions can still be easily done if you know how to manage henchmen/heroes to fight the towers. (The Ring of Fire mission shortcut is really really hard) ::*An interrupter would be better against Glint, but if you have one, a toucher is pretty good. ::*An interrupter/marksman would be better in the Unwaking Waters, but if you have one, touchers are a great addition. ::*Imperial Sanctum is a bit hard as touch skills don't break the meditation (iirc), but we used a few touchers plus a lot of pets to complete it. ::*Moddok Crevice masters reward needs a crippler, but touchers are greatto kill the running corsairs after they have been crippled. ::*I'm not sure about Abaddon's Gate. We succeeded on the second try with 2 touchers, one dervish and the heroes. Might be hard as we almost got wiped on the successfull try. ::I think that's it. And the Domain of Anguish is mostly a bit too tough for touchers unless supported by a good party. -- (talk) 19:59, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Touching is also not very efficient at killing low lvl enemies. Due to the lvl difference, you'd be better off with a bow and Barrage. But the converse is also true as touching becomes more efficient with higher lvl enemies. And low level enemies quickly become rare as you progress into the game. --Ryard 21:07, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yea, it's true that a simple Barrage spammer would do better against mobs of low level enemies. -- (talk) 07:44, 1 February 2007 (CST) CM I've added CM to the 'list of uses' for this build - touch rangers are quite common, and I don't want to go into what happened when one idiot Kurzick team I was on let him get to the Green Gate juggernaut and then Gunther :( Anyway, anecdote aside this build is very effective in CM Cynical 09:24, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Yeh, I've never really liked PvP too much, but playing a toucher in various PvP stuff is pretty fun sometimes. Fort Aspenwood was really fun on the Luxon side with a toucher when I tried it a long time ago. -- (talk) 10:48, 5 February 2007 (CST) Rate-a-build? Where is the rat a build on this build? I have searched all 3 archives for it and no luck finding it at all.--Eloc jcg 23:53, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :This used the old format. See Talk:R/N Touch Ranger/Archive 1#Build stubs clean up. -- (talk) 07:13, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::That was the *ancient* RAB. Most of those I come across I start a new vote on, the old wasn't anything like "Is this build good?" -Auron 07:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well, let's start a new vote here. I added the RaB. -- (talk) 07:28, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Replacing Vampiric Touch Hey guys i dont have factions what can i replace vampiric Touch for? :Nothing. Without factions you cannot play a toucher. VegaObscura 21:04, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::touch builds rely on the ability to spam the vampiric touch skills. without two, you'll have a hard time. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:05, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Touch of Agony. - Skakid9090 18:16, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Noob Toucher Why do I always receive messages as "noob toucher" when i use this build in RA? This works well, very well... :The same reason as people say "noob boa". Its easy to play and requires no skill. If you killed them with it, they are the ones that have a problem, not you. Ignore them, or even mock them if you want. VegaObscura 21:06, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::if you're being kicked in the rear, it means you're in front. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:12, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Yes sure, but just before the match starts, guys of my team ask me if I'm a toucher, and when I say them yes, they leave telling me I'm a noob... Thus this build is one of the best i have ever played with in RA... really dont know why ::::There are much better builds out there, but they require more skill. 60 damage every 1 & 1/2 seconds at best is not that good, and that relies on your target to stand perfectly still, and only lasts while you have the energy. VegaObscura 14:05, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Ugh, what kind of damage builds need skill? - Skakid9090 18:16, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Interrupt ranger. Broadhead. Migraine. Nuker. Spoil Victor. Soul Leach. Arcane Conundrum. Savannah Heat. VegaObscura 00:17, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's a good build, but just about everything requires more skill than this or a boa. –Ichigo724 07:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, I guess you're right, but playing a Toucher correctly now requires some effort due to players learning how to kite, ect. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Not really. Whirling Defense + Throw Dirt + broken amounts of life steal and energy management = standing still and tanking everything. That's why they were so popular, because everyone under the moon could run one and beat better-skilled players running normal builds. -Auron 21:31, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::That is, before better things come out. These don't do anything to a ZB, and can be killed by almost any caster easily, and by a non-caster if they are smart enough to wait on the stances to end. The stances cannot stay up forever. VegaObscura 22:02, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Joe Wammo doesn't stand a chance against a toucher. –Ichigo724 09:58, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I ran a little test. When the toucher was a relatively new invention, a GvG team of 8 (non-PvP-experienced) touchers just pwned everything. Yesterday 6 touchers + 2 monks with some of experienced PvP players didn't stand a chance. It does need skill to play in PvP, but in PvE it's still too good as the monsters just can't beat it. -- (gem / talk) 10:09, 4 April 2007 (CDT) * Quoting this comment:"Interrupt ranger. Broadhead. Migraine. Nuker. Spoil Victor. Soul Leach. Arcane Conundrum. Savannah Heat."... * Broad Head, Migraine, Interupt Ranger, Soul Leech, and Arcane Condrum are all useless since Vampric Touch and Vampric Bite are SKILLS not SPELLS. * Generally nukers won't target you because of your high AL vs. Elemental Damage, Spoil Victor is the only skill listed that can truly damage this build.--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 00:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ~ Oh I read some of the above comments, was that comment about ways to COUNTER this build or responding to the "What damage builds require skill?" question. :It was a "what requires skill" thing. :) -- (gem / talk) 02:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Archived Who has this archived on their userpage? Cause I might need it after the wipe :(--=^o.o^= (Amantis Asoko) 12:27, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :The name of the person is right on the build page in the blue box, User:Velox Lamia Wyvern 12:28, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Oh didnt see that, ty=^o.o^= (Amantis Asoko) 12:38, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Post archive edits Changes made to the page in the build namespace after I archived it: * 64.0.134.98 added Template Code: OgQTQY7c5hTUDlEoGhTqh2sZAA * 71.222.200.5 changed that to Template Code: OgQTQY7c5hTUDlEoGhTqRTIAAA The page has a template tag already, and I didn't test which one is right, so I leave it like this --Hhhippo 05:42, 29 April 2007 (CDT)